Robotic systems are employed in a number of different contexts, and may be called upon to perform a wide variety of different tasks. Robots typically manipulate objects around them using robotic manipulators such as individual actuators, grippers, or end effectors.
Conventionally, robots may be deployed with a particular type of manipulator that is fixed. Accordingly, in a different context, the robot may be swapped out for a different robot with a different type of manipulator. Alternatively, the robot's manipulator may be interchangeable with other types of manipulators. However, swapping robotic manipulators can be a time consuming, complex, expensive, and non-intuitive process.
Still further, a robot may have the appropriate type of manipulator for a task, but the manipulator may be set up in a sub-optimal (or even non-useful) way. For example, a robot may use the same type of manipulator to pick up tennis balls and soccer balls, but a manipulator sized and configured to pick up a tennis ball may be an ill fit for picking up a soccer ball.
Manipulators may also be deployed in groups. For example, an industrial assembly line may be operated by a robot having several manipulators connected in series, so that the robot can perform tasks with respect to multiple parts at the same time. However, such groups of manipulators are often deployed in a predetermined configuration that is difficult to change on-the-fly. If the context in which the manipulators are employed changes, the manipulators may need to be manually reconfigured. Custom adjustable grippers may also be expensive and may require substantial engineering time to develop.
In some cases, manipulators can wear out and need to be replaced. This is also typically a manual process, which involves removing the old manipulator and replacing it with a new one. If the broken manipulator is a part of a group of manipulators, the entire group may be taken out of operation when one manipulator breaks.